Moonstone
by Forestgirl99
Summary: A story i came up with after watching Twilight my own characters no stealing adult themes ahead


Moon stone :chapter one invasion of the myth

sorry this is my first go at this so bare with me it has been a year since i took a brake from writing this some of it is old but from transaction of my vigorous editing i accidentally deleted the page of 3 of my work so im making some of it up as it goes along please bear with me these are my own made up characters im still working on what they will look like as drawings. the town is maid up couldn't find a town to soot my quality's of need

* * *

It was a cold crisp autumn night when Mosskit was born a strong special child as he grew older his transformations became more resent. At the age of fourteen he could control his urges for raw meat and could turn at any time unless he is filled with rage. It was his first day at high school Mosskit had never been in such a crowded place as his parents had moved to the forest when he was born. As his grand parents did before them so they wouldn't kill anyone.

* * *

It was early September when Mosskit was signed up for secondary school by his parents he had not been around human's much and he had never been to a proper school as he was home schooled he had been able to visit the near by town of Lupe Lune at the age of 14 when his control over the beast inside grew strong. When he arrived his control was challenged when he met 3 lads trying to be polite Mosskit asked them there names 'hello, hi im the new kid my names Mosskit Lupeland what's yours' with that he held out his hand for them to shake. The youngest of the three who had white hair and dark amber eyes much like his own shuck it with a firm grip Mosskit returned the shake 'hi my names Luke Kinders this is Micheal Derek' he pointed to the boy with his shoulders slumped over he was wearing a white thick turtle neck he had pail brown hair. He turned his attention from fiddling with his rucksack to smile weakly at him then turned away the boy named the Luke continued regaining Mosskit's attention as he had acsidently trailed of in fought of his little hide away no one new of the ocean rolling over as waves crashed into each other and the quiet gust of wind here and there ruffling his fur. He snapped back to look at the lad with a smile of utter happiness on his face Luke restated the oldest boys name 'and this is Harry Rider'. This lad had crisp bangs he looked at him with a sneer on his face Mosskit tried to not make it hurt him to see the dark grey almost black eyes there was something about the way he looked he resembles the way his father sneers at his pray before he attacks for a moment the lad consider the idea of another wolf so close while Mosskit was deep in fought the oldest decided to punch him in the in shock gasped as he fell to the floor he herd the sound of trainers hitting the floor with the sound of squeaks and squeals as the three lads ran. It was silent once they left as no one was there until a girl wearing brown canvas trainers all though he couldn't see very well ran to his side she went to cradle his head in her arm's as she spotted the red mark placed upon his snow white face and blood pouring from his noes. She took of her brown trench coat and placed it under his head as fear he may have banged his head badly on the stone floor she asked wearily but trying to make a joke out of it to comfort him 'let me guess Harry Rider if im right lift your left head don't try to move your head'. With that he lifted his left hand as instructed 'how's your vision is it okay left for yes right for no remember' with that Mosskit turned his head to the lass. He said 'I can talk you know and my visions just fine to prove this you have pink and purple eyes that are beautiful by the way and medium length hair that is a iced brown with violet tips to match your shirt that has a dying rose on it that's one other reason why your wearing brown jeans and brown plimp soles other than the the colour of your hair , now can you help he get up?' he exclaimed. The lass next to him pulled Mosskit up to a siting position she stared at him her white face taking on a tiny bit of a odd red blush on her cheeks the lass said 'im not letting you get up any further until i come back with the nurse by the way my name is Elisabeth im guessing by what happened and the way your acting your the new kid Mosskit Lupeland' with that she rose and walk half way down the corridor before hearing a rustling coming from behind her as she suspected Mosskit was on his feet and running towards the exit.

* * *

for those who read this i will post the next half of the chapter soon


End file.
